The present invention relates to utility vehicles such as tractors. Particularly, the invention relates to a tractor that is provided with a detachable rear-mounted implement, such as a backhoe.
Utility vehicles, such as compact tractors, are configured to accept a plurality of rear-mounted implements. Such implements include mower decks, tillers, cultivators, trenchers and backhoes. For attaching a rear-mounted implement, a mounting system is required. A mounting system must allow for attachment and detachment of the rear-mounted implement to the utility vehicle such that other rear-mounted implements can be used alternatively. A rigid and secure rear-mounted implement mounting system is required.
Most backhoe mounting systems in use today require the operator to be on the ground, out of the vehicle cab or operator station, to attach the backhoe attachment, thus exposing the operator to certain inconveniences and hazards inherent in manipulating such a large and heavy attachment. These mounting systems are cumbersome and complex.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing a rear-mounted implement mounting system that is rigid and secure but which also is easily attached and detached. The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing a rear-mounted implement mounting system that can be engaged to a utility vehicle by the operator without leaving the vehicle cab or operator station.
The invention provides a rear-mounted implement mounting system for a utility vehicle, including a rear-mounted implement, that comprises a first connection arranged between the utility vehicle and the rear-mounted implement, the first connection being engageable in a first direction and restrained along a second direction, the second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction, and a second connection between the utility vehicle and the rear-mounted implement, the second connection being engaged in a tangential direction rotationally about the first connection, and thereafter restrained along the tangential direction.
Advantageously, the first direction is a substantially vertical direction and the second direction is a substantially horizontal direction, although the invention encompasses other directions angled to the vertical and horizontal directions. The invention allows for a setting of the first connection and a pivoting of the rear-mounted implement to set the second connection, engaged in the tangential direction, and once set, restrained in the tangential direction.
The present invention provides a rear-mounted implement mounting system for a utility vehicle that includes a set of lower hooks or seats and a set of upper receivers, located on a chassis of the utility vehicle. The rear-mounted implement includes round bar features that are configured to be inserted into the lower hooks, and boss features that are configured to be engaged to the upper receivers. Locking devices can be engaged to the bosses and receivers to lock the rear-mounted implement to the utility vehicle.
According to one aspect of the invention, in order to mount the rear-mounted implement, the utility vehicle is backed up to a detached rear-mounted implement, and the operator connects the hydraulic supply lines of the rear-mounted implement to the utility vehicle. Using hydraulic power, the round bar features on the rear-mounted implement are set above the lower hooks on the utility vehicle. The rear-mounted implement is then lowered to position the bar features into the hooks using lateral stabilizers of the rear-mounted implement. The boom cylinder of the rear-mounted implement is then extended which rotates the entire rear-mounted implement base into a mounting position. The boss features on the rear-mounted implement contact specially machined receivers, which force the rear-mounted implement into its final attached position. The operator can then easily insert and lock-in mounting pins by hand. All of these tasks can be accomplished from the operator""s seat.
The present invention allows the operator to attach and detach a rear-mounted implement without the need to exit the utility vehicle cab. This enhances productivity and safety of the operator. Secondly, the mounting system is robust, and securely mounts the rear-mounted implement to the utility vehicle. Thirdly, the number of parts required to assemble the mounting system is low. This further reduces complexity of the mounting system, and increases the robustness of the mounting system. The mounting system allows mounting of the rear-mounted implement to the utility vehicle even if the rear-mounted implement is stored on unlevel ground or dirt.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.